sentofandomcom-20200215-history
Azure Bladesman (Episode)
Rita and Alcia Alcia wakes up to Roah, Shiro, and Rita. She had just lost her powers to Drayon a day earlier. She is back to herself and claims she cannot help find Daichi. Times * June 4th 336 (Alcia) Characters * Rita Sadao * Roah Wyr * Shiro Yozei * Alcia Cherra Minori Minori's group has been waiting for two weeks for Roah's group to arrive. On the day after Alcia had woken up, they discuss further plans after recharging the warp home. Afterward, they depart to search the area for the next few hours. On Minori's way back, he'd run into a new guest. After a short battle, the woman reveals herself as Daichi's cousin. She wishes to find him and doubts their abilities to do so. Minori convinces her otherwise and then convinces her to join them to boost their chances. She agrees. Afterward, Taegan arrives, ready to fight her, but Minori makes him back down. To defend herself, she lies and makes them think she is a Sento. Taegan clearly doubts her from the beginning, and after she is introduced to the others she takes joy in eating a tashin fruit. He approaches and sits with her, clarifying and assuring his doubts. She lies and gives the name of Kamiki before he tells her he hails from the Light Nation, instantly discrediting her lie. After further conversation, Taegan reveals his name to her and she reacts abruptly, leaving. The Ginto's and Akamine's have a family historical feud, often fighting and rivaling each other. It started when a Ginto stole the Veiled Paths technique. He was killed and the Ginto's blamed the Akamine's. Dorian and Ayalie start to get closer as the night falls. Laina lays back in the grass, after seeing the others with sleeping bags. She begins to sleep while Dorian and Aya continue to chat. Taegan is already sleeping. Minori takes action to give his sleeping bag to Laina after she declines Taegan and she accepts, reluctantly and not really willing to sleep in the grass. Rita, Roah, and Shiro would show up that night, the day after Alcia left. They report their failure to get her back, but their success at saving her from Kaylen. However, Kaylen was captured and the Sprite was lost. The groups join and Minori makes a remark that makes Rita upset. "So we wasted our time?" Dorian scolds her to no avail. Roah does next, easily silencing her. The fighting continues after Minori gives her an order. She calls him a criminal and demands to be warped home. Eventually they all warp back to the Temple. Including Laina, who was told by Minori to trust her. Times * May 20th 336 (The two groups left for the mission (Minori/Roah)) * June 5th 336 (Minori) Characters * Rita Sadao * Roah Wyr * Shiro Yozei * Alcia Cherra * Minori Hasuke * Ayalie Florus * Taegan Ginto * Dorian Yuzei * Laina Akamine (Kamiki, lie) Lentis and Lance Lentis meets Lance. They discuss the matter of slavery and Lentis says how he thinks self-worth is defined by the person. Lance clearly sees that once you are a slave, you have lost any worth and can not get it back. Lentis follows him around a long while. He and Lentis start to talk. Lance claims he knows why Lentis is in the forest. In truth, Lentis is in search of Sprites. However, Lance assumes he is speaking of the rare Tamagono Plate that emerged in the Fire Nations markets. Lance is an avid Plate collector and carries around hundreds of pounds of plates in his cart as Lentis meets him. Continuing, Lance shows Lentis a plate and speaks about it. Lentis claims maybe him finding the Sprite plate earlier was fate to meet him. Lance disagrees and says what if the plate isn't the real thing? What if all the time has been a waste? He goes on a tangent that Lentis can relate too, but it turns out he is having a midlife crisis about his plate collecting. He quickly disagrees with himself and states "Plates are sick." Times * June 6th 336 (Lentis) Characters *Shiro Yoze * Lentis Haete * Lance Trivia Tashin Fruit - A pear like fruit Quotes * "What if it isn't the real thing? What if all the time I spent for it was a waste?" - Lance about his new plate. * "Plates are sick" - Lance * "If we return to the Order we return empty handed." - Dorian * "You don't have to regret what you've done. You just need to apologize." - Shiro * "We should send someone back to the order and declare our failure." - Dorian almost replicating the plan that destroyed Minori.